Conventionally, edges, for example a the bottom part of a garment, tend to be frayed if left as cut, so that some sort of hem finishing is necessary in order to prevent fraying. Such finishing, or hem finishing, is referred to as hemming, and there are various hemming methods, depending on position and material. For example, hem finishing is ordinarily performed by folding over a cloth edge and sewing the two layers together, or another cloth or tape-like member is formed to a substantially U-shaped cross-section and put over the edge portion of the fabric, and they are sewed together. However, this operation causes a considerable burden in the sewing of garments. Furthermore, if hem finishing is performed in this manner, then this portion becomes thick, and in cases in which tight outerwear is worn over it, the hemline of the underwear is visible as a convex rib through the outerwear, which worsens the outer appearance, and there is the problem that the thicker edge portion impairs wearing comfort. Furthermore, conventionally, a method of forming an edge portion by pulling out yarn was often performed in order to form an edge that does not require hem finishing, if one vertically continuous piece was used for the garment (see FIG. 2 and paragraphs [0019] and [0020] of Patent Document 1; FIG. 3 and paragraph [0014] of Patent Document 2; FIG. 1 and paragraph [0020] of Patent Document 3). To form an edge portion by pulling out yarn, the lines at the upper and lower edge portions of the piece must be parallel, and there was the restriction that if a piece in which the lines of the upper and lower edge portions are not parallel is used for garments, then at least one side must be hem finished.
To address this problem, in recent years, garments have come to be used, which use a piece made of a fabric not requiring hem finishing for at least a portion of the fabric constituting the garment, such that, for example in a girdle or the like having for example a bottom line not requiring hem finishing, the edge portion of the fabric not requiring hem finishing serves as the bottom portion of the girdle. However, there was the problem that curling occurs at the edge portion, so that the edge portion fits the body poorly.
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-303331A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent 2997432
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent 3054384
It is an object of the present invention to solve these conventional problems, and to provide a garment with an edge portion shape that can be freely adjusted to the shape of a body in contact with it, by using a piece that does not require hem finishing when left as cut, and which has the advantages of a garment having an edge that does not require hem finishing, such as that step differences (level differences) reflecting the bottom line or the waist line on an outer garment do not appear, while the degree of freedom of design is increased and the portion of the edge does not become thick, and the garment fitting the body without the edge portion of the garment curling.